


Kisses and Basketball

by somerandompan



Series: Soulmate Dummies [1]
Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Swearing, Texting, Theyre all drama kids except minho and renjun, but dont worry theyre all just dumb, chan is Stressed, chat fic, felix renjun and jaemin are cheerleaders, hyunjin and jisung are in band, it gets sad at parts, minho is rich rich, they are just clowns, theyre all on instagram
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/pseuds/somerandompan
Summary: j.onejust tell hyunjins crush he likes him dont touch his doghis dog already looks like a rathwang.jinJISUNG-mint.ratoh???whos his crush?binniebabymehwang.jinyeahmy love for changbin justUGHcant keep that shit in anymorebangbang.chriswait really??hwang.jinnoewlmaobinniebabyheart: brokenIn which everyone has an instagram and they’re bad at emotions.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Jeno/Han Jisung | Han
Series: Soulmate Dummies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591072
Comments: 28
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

**Minho Named The Group Chat**

**yang_innie**

minhos mean

**bangbang.chris**

yeah

I know

**ksminnie**

whatd he do fhis time

**j.one**

fhis

**ksminnie**

shut the fuck up its 6 in the morning

**j.one**

owo

**hwang.jin**

here I was hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep

but then innie decided to speak

**yang_innie**

I didnt do anything¡

**woojbear**

what did minho do innie

**yang_innie**

he called me a hO

**woojbear**

**@mint.rat** that is NO WAY WE TREAT THE BABY

**mint.rat**

I DIDNT DO ANYTHING

HES FUCKING LYING

I JUST WOKE UP

**binniebaby**

sounds fake

**hwang.jin**

KILL THE WITCH

**bangbang.chris**

can we please have a nice chuseok break

**j.one**

ur only say that cus minhos ur side bitch

**mint.rat**

I am NOBODYS side bitch

if anything chan is my side bitch

**bangbang.chris**

u have no friends outside of us

**mint.rat**

not true

**j.one**

nOt TrUe

stfu

**mint.rat**

im going back to bed

**bangbang.chris**

night ily

**mint.rat**

fuck you

**bangbang.chris**

ok :-)

**binniebaby**

the fact break is over tomorrow is disgusting

**hwang.jin**

dont remind me

I didnt do any of my work

**j.one**

fail

**hwang.jin**

yEAH

AND?

U GOT LIKE A TEN IN MATH

**j.one**

AND IM PROUD

**woojbear**

you got a WHAT

**j.one**

owo

a 100

he forgot an 0

**yang_innie**

he didnt use numbers tho?

**woojbear**

ur right innie

good job

**hwang.jin**

jeongin said fuck jisung lives

**bangbang.chris**

NO SWEARING AROUND THE BABY YOU FUCKS

oh no

**binniebaby**

ha

dumbass

oh no

**yang_innie**

jokes on u all

I say bad words

**mint.rat**

oh???

prove it

**yang_innie**

no )=

**j.one**

u only know the words minho tells you

**woojbear**

stop teaching him this stuff hes like 7

**yang_innie**

IM 8

**hwang.jin**

a child

**ksminnie**

I dropped my phone down the steps and couldnt find it

**binniebaby**

please be cracked

**ksminnie**

im not rich like ur iphone 11 pro having ass

im broke with a samsung made of cement

am good

**j.one**

YOU HAD THE OPTION TO GET AN IPHONE

U SAID UR NOT FALLING INTO GOVERNMENT TRICKS

**ksminnie**

CORPORATE MIND TRICKS YOU FUCK

**mint.rat**

oh so they can say fuck but I cant?

**bangbang.chris**

no

**mint.rat**

fuck you

**ksminnie**

its cus im the favorite

**j.one**

werent u supposed to go back to sleep???

**mint.rat**

I was

then a cat stepped on my throat

**hwang.jin**

too bad it didnt stay there

**mint.rat**

I (: cannot (: wait (: for (: break (: to (: be (: over (: hwang (:

**hwang.jin**

H

THATS LIKE

KINDA INTIMIDATINF

BUT ALSO UR LIKE 5’1 

TF U GONNA DO TO ME

**mint.rat**

you have a dog

**hwang.jin**

H???

**mint.rat**

dogs like having their fur

**bangbang.chris**

MINHO

**hwang.jin**

NO

DONT FUCKIN

**j.one**

oop-

**bangbang.chris**

GO SIT IN TIME OUT

**hwang.jin**

DONT TOUCH MY FUCKIN DOG

**yang_innie**

D:

**woojbear**

this is just high school innie dont worry

**j.one**

just tell hyunjins crush he likes him dont touch his dog

his dog already looks like a rat

**hwang.jin**

JISUNG-

**mint.rat**

oh???

whos his crush?

**binniebaby**

me

**hwang.jin**

yeah

my love for changbin just

UGH

cant keep that shit in anymore

**bangbang.chris**

wait really??

**hwang.jin**

no

ew

lmao

**binniebaby**

heart: broken

**hwang.jin**

maybe I will if u finally explain your username

**yang_innie**

its those toys

**mint.rat**

what

**binniebaby**

beanie babies

those toys

binnie

beanie

im baby

**woojbear**

fair enough

**ksminnie**

have a nice day

oh wait

I came in late

have a shit day*

oops

**binniebaby**

)O:

im a clown for thinking seungmin was gonna tell me to have a nice day even in a meme format

**ksminnie**

ur small enough to fit in a clown car

**binniebaby**

),O:

**j.one**

wouldnt the tear go over the nose?

**mint.rat**

?????

why????

O H

yeah

**binniebaby**

I said what I said

**yang_innie**

,,maybe you should take it back

**binniebaby**

)O:

im going to sleep

its too early to be bullied

**ksminnie**

I only bully people shorter than me

so all of you except hyunjin

**mint.rat**

I help you with math

youre not allowed to bully me

**ksminnie**

yet here we are

**mint.rat**

okay ho

fine

**hwang.jin**

my room is

so hot

**j.one**

its because your in it

**hwang.jin**

no its because my heater is on

**j.one**

stfu

**mint.rat**

anyways

HYUNJIN WHO DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON

**hwang.jin**

idk

**yang_innie**

damn

**woojbear**

JEONGIN

**yang_innie**

I DIDNT MEAN IT

**bangbang.chris**

ive heard jeongin say shit before

I didnt wanna tell anyone

but youve sold urself out

**yang_innie**

))=

I must go

**yang_innie left the chat**

  
  


**mint.rat**

**mint.rat**

who do you have a crush on

**hwang.jin**

idk

**mint.rat**

please

I wont tell anyone

**hwang.jin**

I dont believe you

**mint.rat**

do I know them???

boy or girl

wait ur gay

so boy

**hwang.jin**

im not telling you

**mint.rat**

so I know them

**hwang.jin**

no

**mint.rat**

???

fuck

wait

transfer kid

**hwang.jin**

no

**mint.rat**

liar

**hwang.jin**

im not lying sjdhahsg

**mint.rat**

what if chan asked you

**hwang.jin**

STOP IT

**mint.rat**

IT IS THE TRANSFER KID

I FUCKIN KNEW IT

**hwang.jin**

WHAT

FUCKIN-

  
  


**j.one**

**hwang.jin**

DID YOU TELL MINHO

**j.one**

lmao

yeah

**hwang.jin**

WHY

**j.one**

cus you stole my sandwich last week

**hwang.jin**

im gonna commit a crime lmao

**j.one**

he doesnt know felix lmao

**hwang.jin**

true lmao

its still embarrassing tho

**j.one**

think about that before telling jaemin next time

**hwang.jin**

hi! wtf does that mean

**j.one**

aha

  
  


**Minho Named The Group chat**

**mint.rat**

chan got me one of those melt candles

**binniebaby**

oh no

**mint.rat**

so I melted it

**woojbear**

oh god

**mint.rat**

and I stuck my entire fist into it

**j.one**

lee minho fists candles

**mint.rat**

NO ID ONT

**hwang.jin**

you just said you do

**mint.rat**

I put my entire fist into the candle

**j.one sent a post by bangbang.chris**

**j.one**

lmao he found a rat in a restaurant 

**mint.rat**

)=

**bangbang.chris**

hey 

dont be mean

he may be a rat

but hes my rat

**mint.rat**

yeah

ily

**bangbang.chris**

ily

anyways

**hwang.jin**

DJSJDH

ily

anyways

SJDH

**bangbang.chris**

I DDINT MEAN IT LIKE THAT STOP

**yang_innie has been added to the chat**

**yang_innie**

thank you woojin

I thought you guys forgot about me

**mint.rat**

we did

**woojbear**

stfu

thats my son

**yang_innie**

yeah minho

stfu

**mint.rat**

._.

**j.one**

I wish I could kick him out of this chat

jeongin

I love you

so fucking much

but PLEASE

take the underscore out of your name

**yang_innie**

no

fuck you

**bangbang.chris**

no,,,

**hwang.jin**

youve heard him say shit shut up

**j.one**

fellas

super off topic

but

im gay

**binniebaby**

we know

**j.one**

also felix is trying to follow me

OWO

**hwang.jin**

HWAT

**j.one**

LMAO

**mint.rat**

accept it

and follow him back

give his @

**j.one**

no

I accepted

**ksminnie**

whats his @

**j.one**

mind you own business

**mint.rat**

found it

**j.one**

WHAT

**mint.rat**

j.one>following>scroll and find

**@lixie.lee**

**ksminnie**

200 IQ 

**woojbear**

leave the poor boy alone

**bangbang.chris**

yeah if you all follow at once thatll freak him out

**woojbear**

chan no-

**binniebaby**

bruh

chan big brain

**mint.rat**

ugh

I love that man

**bangbang.chris**

me?

**mint.rat**

no g dragon

yes you

**bangbang.chris**

(о´∀`о)

**ksminnie**

ew


	2. Chapter 2

Hyunjin zipped his jacket up all the way up, trying to keep himself warm. It wasn’t that cold out, but the wind was freezing. He linked arms with Seungmin who would always pay more attention to the game on his phone rather than where he was walking. 

They would both rather still be in the comfort of their homes than going back to school after such a short break, but who wouldn’t want that?

“Ew,” Seungmin suddenly said, “I have math today.”

“That’s disgusting,” Hyunjin said, “I have band.”

Seungmin cringed, taking his earbuds out, “I feel bad for you. You have classes with Jisung every day.”

Hyunjin chuckled, “It sucks. I have no classes with you!” He said, pretending to wipe away tears. 

Seungmin smacked his arm, “ _ Stop _ . We have drama class together at least.”

“That doesn’t count!” Hyunjin sighed, “That’s the  _ only _ class where we get to do anything with other people. It’s a social class but we learn.”

“You don’t learn,” Seungmin pointed out, “You stare at Felix and try to figure out which way is downstage left.”

“I don’t know my lefts and rights,” Hyunjin said, kicking a rock on the pavement. 

“I know you don’t.”

The older stifled a laugh, “I know them better than Jisung does.”

Seungmin smacked his arm, trying to hold back his laughter. 

He’d been friends with Seungmin for a few years. They met in their first year of middle school and something about them just clicked despite being opposites. Their only common interests were photography and their favorite groups being under the same company. 

Then, when Jisung moved from Malaysia back to Korea in their second year, the friend group turned into three and the trio were inseparable. It shortly turned to four when they met Jeongin who had just moved from Busan over the summer and Seungmin showed him around the school and invited him to sit with everyone at lunch. 

Their first week of high school Jisung befriended an upperclassman, Minho, who was introduced to the rest of the small group and the older had introduced the others, Chan, Woojin, and Changbin. They were a good group with a strong bond, spending a lot of weekends together, after school activities, and starting a small Dungeons and Dragons campaign at the request of Jeongin who’s friends in middle school showed it to him. 

Making Seungmin the Dungeon Master was a bad move on their end. The boy was tired of the group shitting around constantly, Minho trying to seduce anyone they came across, and the overall bullshit they would try to come up with. All of that resulted in Seungmin throwing a high-level dragon at their party of level fives. 

Hyunjin threw his bag onto the floor next to his desk, leaning back and resting his head on Jisung’s desk, interrupting his gameplay. 

“Do you mind?” Jisung frowned, flicking the older’s forehead. 

“Not at all,” Hyunjin teased, “What are you playing?” He asked, sitting up in his seat and turning to face Jisung. 

“Pokemon Sword,” He said, “I’m making curry.”

Hyunjin smiled at him, resting his head on his arm. 

Jisung usually spent his mornings in their homeroom class instead of with the rest of their friends. He said he was enjoying the quiet and emptiness before having to be surrounded by people all day when Hyunjin had asked him. So, sometimes he would come into the homeroom since they shared the same class so that he wouldn’t be as alone in the empty room. 

The younger put his game away, pulling out a notebook and two pens, handing one of them to Hyunjin before he started to doodle on the page. 

“You’re awfully quiet this morning,” Hyunjin commented, drawing a small heart on the paper. 

Jisung shrugged, “I’m just tired.”

Hyunjin hummed, not fulling believing him, but Jisung was wearing his hoodie under his blazer which he only did when he was tired and running late. 

“When does basketball season start?” Jisung asked suddenly. 

“October,” Hyunjin responded, scribbling in the corner of the page, “Why? Thinking of trying out?”

“God no!” The younger exclaimed, “Just wondering.”

Hyunjin hummed again, “Aww. Does Sungie wanna watch me play?”

Jisung flicked his head again, “Stop!”

“Wait why do you want to know?”

Jisung smirked, pulling out his phone, “There’s a surprise.”

The older raised his eyebrow, opening his mouth to speak before Jisung’s phone was shoved in his face. 

“Look!”

He grabbed the younger’s arm, pulling the phone away from his face so that he could see what was on the screen, but Jisung had already taken the phone away. 

“Remember how I tried to follow Transfer Kid’s account? Yeah, he accepted it and apparently he’s on the cheer team,” Jisung said, eyes twinkling as he scrolled through the account, “Look! He even had a boyfriend back in Australia! And he’s friends with Jaemin and Renjun.”

“So?” Hyunjin sighed, “What do Jaemin and Renjun have to do with it?”

Jisung sighed, accidentally dropping his phone onto the desk, “Just try to talk to him. You really like him unless this is just one of those ‘I see a pretty face and I fall in love for a month’ crushes.”

Hyunjin felt his ears heat up. He wasn’t wrong. Hyunjin was known in his friend group for getting crushes on people he found attractive and would never speak to them, resulting in him getting bored and moving on to the next person in a few weeks. 

“It probably is,” He shrugged, “It’s not like we’re going to get forced to talk to each other or anything.”

  
  
  


**Execute Jaemin**

**nana.min**

does ur boyfriend ever just

bite ur arm at 7 in the frickin morning

lmao

?

**j.one**

no

I also dont have one

**in.june**

he deserved it

**hwang.jin**

?????

why????

**in.june**

he took my pencil

my good pencil!!

**j.one**

the pink one that looks like a transformer?

**in.june**

THE PINK ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A TRANSFORMER

**nana.min**

u had

NO right

to bite ME

**in.june**

it was only ur hand get over it

**ksminnie**

shouldnt u clowns be 

not on ur phones

**hwang.jin**

says you

besides sungie and I arent doing anything

**j.one**

yeah

eye emoji

**nana.min**

thats what you guys always say

also

injunnie

**in.june**

tf u want

**nana.min**

do we have practice

**in.june**

HHHHHHHH

YEAH,,

**ksminnie**

practice for what

**nana.min**

CHEER TEAM OWO

**in.june**

I dont wanna go hhhhhhhh

im not going lmao

im saying I dont feel good

or I have homework

**nana.min**

ill cover u

**in.june**

fuck

thanks

ily

**j.one**

why dont u wanna go???

**in.june**

mind ur fuckin business??

**nana.min**

he doesnt wanna wear the uniform

**hwang.jin**

OH??

**in.june**

JAEMIN-

**nana.min**

I said NOTHING

  
  


Hyunjin snickered, Jisung behind him trying to hold back a laugh when they both looked at the other side of the room to see a red-faced Renjun angrily typing away on his phone. 

“He’s going to beat him up after class isn’t he?” Jisung whispered. 

Hyunjin’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, “Thank god for Jaemin that Renjun isn’t taking drama.”

Jisung nodded, quickly turning back to his work before either of them could get in trouble.

  
  
  


Hyunjin sat down in the circle of chairs, Jisung throwing his bag onto the taller’s lap before taking his own seat. Seungmin was scribbling something on the chalkboard before quickly claiming the seat next to Hyunjin and tossing Jisung’s bag onto the floor. 

“Hey!” The older virgo exclaimed, reaching over Hyunjin to get his bag, “My switch is in there!”

“Get a case for it,” Seungmin told him. 

“What games do you have?” Jeno asked, a few seats down from the trio. 

Jisung didn’t look over at him, the tips of his ears turning red from being the center of attention even if only from one person. 

“Just a couple of games,” He quietly said. 

Jeno smiled at him, turning back to the conversation he was having with the girl next to him. Hyunjin could never remember her name. 

“Smooth,” Hyunjin whispered. Jisung weakly kicked his foot. 

“I panicked leave me alone,” Jisung mumbled. 

Hyunjin smiled before his eyes widened when Jaemin ran into the room, face red and out of breath and poor, confused Felix right behind him trying to get out of the grasp on his wrist. 

“What happened to you?” Jeno asked at the same time Hyunjin did.

“Renjun got mad at me,” Jaemin exclaimed, falling back onto an empty chair, letting go of Felix’s wrist, “I need to learn to stop teasing him so much.”

Jeno scoffed, “He’ll get Sicheng to beat you up.”

“He’d probably try to get Sicheng  _ and  _ Yukhei,” Jaemin said, leaning back on the chair, “It’s so hard having a soulmate who hates you…”

Hyunjin shook his head at the two before trying to focus on the conversation his friends were having, but his mind kept drifting and he would blame it on the fact he wasn’t a morning person instead of how Felix’s laugh was distracting him. He looked up, accidentally making eye contact with the transfer student who just smiled and waved at him, Hyunjin quickly looking away and pulling his phone out from his pocket. 

  
  


**Execute Jaemin**

**hwang.jin**

lmao he smiled at me im gonna commit a crime

**in.june**

get over it

**nana.min**

wish renjun would smile at me

**in.june**

ill smile when I see you in your grave

**nana.min**

who killed me

**in.june**

youll see

**nana.min**

HMM?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my drivers permit today who needs a ride I gotchu but you have to wait nine months


	3. Chapter 3

When Hyunjin was told they were going to do a partner project in their theater class he immediately looked towards Jeno. He was an amazing actor and had done a good amount of acting programs, camps, whatever else there was. He liked working with Jeno too. He was fun and pulled his weight, adding input where it needed to be and trying different styles to see which worked better (which also helped the group overall). 

Then, they were told the partners had already been picked for them. Their teacher explained how she was tired of everyone refusing to leave their friend group. 

“When I say your names go to a spot in the room where you’ll have plenty of space and I’ll talk to each group about what scenes they’ll be doing,” Mrs. Choi told them, “Jisung and Jeno,” She started with. 

The list kept going, Hyunjin only focusing for his name. There went his first pick and Jisung, then Seungmin, and then Jaemin. There was a girl in his class who was also really good, but her name had been called with Jaemin. 

“Hyunjin and Felix.”

Hyunjin’s stomach dropped. 

He was in a group with  _ Felix? _ Out of all of the people in the class, how did he get partnered up with Felix! Oh! He remembers now! It’s because he avoids him like the plague in this class. During improv games he would tag Felix out no matter what just because he didn’t think he would be able to get a word out with him around, he’d rather be in groups of three than with Felix (and he has!). It was childish and he knew it, but he would rather admire the boy from afar than up close where he might accidentally catch actual feelings. 

“Hi,” Felix waved at Hyunjin, “Where do you think we should go?”

Hyunjin stared at him for a moment. Felix’s smile started to falter and that was when Hyunjin realized he hadn’t responded. 

“Uhm,” He looked around the room. Jisung gave him a thumbs up and Seungmin did the slice of the neck action towards him, “T-The hallway probably.”

“Oh!” Felix gasped dramatically, looking around the room, “It is crowded in here…”

“Yeah,” He said awkwardly, leading the way to the hallway. 

  
  


**Execute Jaemin**

**hwang.jin**

this is super awkward oops

**j.one**

how do you think I feel

where did u go btw

**hwang.jin**

hallway

dumbass move on my end

**nana.min**

ha

ediot

**in.june**

how tf did u just spell that

**nana.min**

hehe

anyways

jenos great and so is felix

**j.one**

I KNOW HES GREAT

**hwang.jin**

sad emoji

**j.one**

THATS THE MCPROBLEM =(

**nana.min**

what

**j.one**

jenos really hot and im a panicked gay leave me alone

**hwang.jin**

PFFFFFFFFF

**nana.min**

im gonna commit a crime

no

fuck that

I cant keep going on with that

im gonna fuckin kys myself

**in.june**

we made a pact

not without me

**j.one**

TF WHY

NOT WITHOUT ME

**nana.min**

I dont wanna do that

I can barely remember what I ate for dinner last night

how tf am I supposed to remember this

**j.one**

carefully

I wanna go home

this class sucks

I said it

**hwang.jin**

I dont wanna do this

**ksminnie**

why can none of you stay off your phones

**nana.min**

what scene did u get

**ksminnie**

none of your business

**hwang.jin**

please help its so awkward with felix

**nana.min**

I just wanted to know u hoe

& hes easy to talk to

**in.june**

yeah

hes just an anime nerd who gives good hugs sometimes

**nana.min**

he gets excited a lot

**hwang.jin**

but

how do I talk to him ._.

**in.june**

oml

just speak to him or else this wont work out well for you at all

**j.one**

FFFF

JENO AND I GOT THAT ONE SCENE FROM ROMEO AND JULIET

WHERE THOSE DUDES ARE FIGHTING OR SOMETHING

**nana.min**

KILL JENO

EXECUTE HIM!!!!

**in.june**

this is an execute jaemin chat

not jeno

**nana.min**

my soulmate hates me ._.

we can execute jisung

**j.one**

WHAT DID I DO

**nana.min**

NOT YOU

**j.one**

AAAA A A 

**hwang.jin**

nono

we should execute him too

**ksminnie**

guillotine or nothing

**j.one**

im telling woojin

**ksminnie**

H H

**hwang.jin**

NO-

wait

hed probably be willing to guillotine jisung too

**in.june**

guillotine party

**j.one**

)=

  
  


“Apparently we’re doing Shakespeare scenes,” Hyunjin told Felix who lifted his gaze from the floor in interest. 

“Really?” He asked with a slight tilt of the head, “That seems more advanced though?”

“It’s probably to try different acting styles early on,” Hyunjin guessed. 

Felix nodded his head, “That would make sense.”

“So where are you from?” Hyunjin asked. 

He already knew the answer. He shared a homeroom with Jaemin and on the first day he arrived Jaemin had referred to him as the ‘Australian Transfer Student’. 

“Australia,” Felix told him, “Korea is really nice, but I miss Australia too. There’s crabs”

Hyunjin nodded, trying to hold back a smile, “We have crabs here too.”

Felix nodded, “Yeah, but not crabs that are huge!”

“Alaskan king crab!”

“Those aren’t from here!”

Hyunjin couldn’t hold back his laughter, Felix laughing along with him. The freckled boy was covering his face with his hands trying his best to calm down from the laughter. 

They kept talking and laughing together, Hyunjin learned that Felix was a day younger than Jisung and really loved dogs. Renjun and Jaemin had been right when they said he was he was just a nerd who watched anime and he had excitedly explained the entire plot of his current favorite show while trying his best to not spoil it for Hyunjin (He most likely was not going to watch Fullmetal Alchemist at any point in the near future). Slowly but surely as they talked Hyunjin could feel the drumming of his heart start to soften; a friend crush was all it was. 

  
  
  


“For you two I was thinking one of the most iconic scenes from Shakespeare,” Their teacher said, handing them both the script books, “The balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet,” She told them, “There are many adaptations of the play, but please try to make it your own with your own styles of acting.”

Hyunjin flipped through the small book, trying to find the page it was on. 

“Read through it and if you don’t like you can come see me for a different one,” She said before entering the classroom again.

“I’ve already read this play,” Felix said, “I really love the balcony scene.”

“Dibs on Juliet,” Hyunjin said, flipping through the other pages. 

“Not fair! I would make an excellent Juliet,” Felix defended, hitting Hyunjin with the script like a sword. 

Hyunjin snorted, covering his mouth and nose when he did. He was amazed at how comforting Felix was with him after only a handful of minutes of talking. 

“Rock, paper, scissors for it,” Hyunjin said, holding out a fist. 

“I’m not good at this game,” Felix said with a frown. 

Hyunjin wasn’t sure how being bad at a game of chance was possible, but they threw their hands in sync, Hyunjin throwing a paper and Felix scissors. 

“Two out of three,” Hyunjin said, throwing his hand out again, a rock from Hyunjin and rock from Felix. 

“1, 2, 3!” Felix counted, throwing his hand out to form a scissors that beat Hyunjin’s paper. 

“I thought you said you weren’t good at this game,” Hyunjin teased. 

“I’m not!” The younger defended, “I’m just…”

“Lucky?” Hyunjin tried to complete for him. The younger shook his head, a childish look of determination on his face. 

The bell rang suddenly, both boys not realizing how much time had passed until it was too late. Felix scrambled to his feet to get his bag from the class before he stopped and looked at Hyunjin. 

“Aren’t you coming?” He asked. 

Hyunjin shook his head, “I have band next,” He said, pointing to the classroom right down the hall. 

Felix nodded and made his way into the classroom only to immediately come back out with Jaemin who was handing Felix his bag. 

“Ready for band and the symphony of squeaky clarinets?” Jisung asked, poking his head out from the doorway, “Because I am not.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Minho Named The Group Chat**

**mint.rat**

can we reschedule the campaign to next friday?

or saturday?

u know when none of us are doing anything

**yang_innie**

how do u know if im doing nothing

**j.one**

because u take intro drama

**yang_innie**

hm

fair

**woojbear**

I cannot this saturday

just leave it for next friday

**mint.rat**

cool

**bangbang.chris**

wait why

**mint.rat**

I told you

im helping my parents at the gallery

**bangbang.chris**

oh shit that slipped my mind

**mint.rat**

its fine

**hwang.jin**

gallery??

**mint.rat**

istg ive mentioned this before

my parents own a photo and art gallery

one of seungminnies photos is in it

**ksminnie**

yeaaaaaaa!

**j.one**

WAIT WHAT

**bangbang.chris**

that makes sense lmao

**woojbear**

what picture minnie?

**ksminnie**

it was the one I took of jeongin at the lake

I liked it a lot and minho showed his parents and they liked it too

**yang_innie**

yayayayay im in a gallery

**mint.rat**

you guys can come if you want

its donation entry and business casual attire

its at 6:30 until 9

**binniebaby**

I wanna go

someone gimme a ride

**bangbang.chris**

shit

I cant go

I have to help for one act prep and get all the swim stuff sorted before winter

im sorry =(

**mint.rat**

its fine

**hwang.jin**

there goes everyones ride lmao

**woojbear**

I got someone to cover my shift so I can go

and take people

**binniebaby**

hell yeah!!

TAKE ME

**yang_innie**

I WANNA SEE ME

**j.one**

I wanna go too hhhhh

but I cant )=

I have like four essays that renjun refuses to help me on

**hwang.jin**

im def going

minnies pics are >>>>> god tier

**mint.rat**

[=

**ksminnie**

im gonna say it

im gonna

uwu

**hwang.jin**

basketball tryouts are that day but I think those are done at like 5:30

so yeah I am good thank god

**mint.rat**

please shower before even stepping foot in my gallery

**hwang.jin**

I WILL AJDHAHSG

JEEZ

wooj can u pick me up @ the school

**woojbear**

yeth

who am I taking

hyunjin changbin jeongin?

**ksminnie**

ME TOO

**woojbear**

no one else? 

okay

**ksminnie**

)=<

**woojbear**

jkjk

unless?

  
  
  


“How the hell do you do algebra?” Jisung muttered to himself, but it caught Renjun’s attention who had moved to sit closer to his friends during the time their math teacher gave the class to work on the worksheets. He put his pen that he had been doodling Moomin characters with onto Jisung’s paper to show him what to do. 

Hyunjin sighed in annoyance as he put his pencil onto his desk. It wasn’t that the work was hard (It had been, but Seungmin showed him what to do last week) it was just tedious. He nearly slammed his hand onto his phone when it vibrated, happy for any type of distraction. 

He looked at the screen, expecting it to either be a message from one of his friends or a notification that Jinyoung posted. Instead it was a follow request from a  _ lixie.lee _ . He recognized the username and profile picture. It was Felix. He had nearly forgotten that time when he requested to follow Jisung and had told the group chat about it, refusing to tell the username until Minho went through his followers. 

He pressed the accept button, following Felix back which was accepted a moment later. 

He went through the boy’s account, looking at a lot of images of family members, scenery, dogs, food, and the occasional picture of himself. There was a lot of photos of him with Renjun and Jaemin and some with a boy he recognized with Jaemin and Jeno a lot, Something-Hyuck he guessed. 

Most of the captions were in English which translated badly into Korean, but he kept scrolling looking at a lot of the images until he stumbled upon an interesting one. It was Felix with a boy, the freckled boy resting his head on the other’s shoulder, both smiling happily, their hands intertwined. They looked like they were near the ocean. The caption was just two of the pink ribboned heart emojis. Interesting. 

Hyunjin kept scrolling until he reached the bottom. That had been the only picture with the other boy in it. It was hard to tell though. A lot of the group photos from Australia had people who looked similar enough to all be related. He left the account, refreshing his own feed before turning his phone off when he noticed Renjun now doodling on his own papers. 

“Do you mind?” Hyunjin whispered to the days younger boy. 

Renjun ignored him, continuing to doodle the one character with the large hat from the show he loved so much. 

“Snufkin reminds me of you,” Renjun whispered to him. 

“Why?”

“He’s dumb and gay,” Renjun replied, not bothering to look at him for a reaction, “There’s one episode where he wanted to commit crimes.”

“Oh, that’s Minho,” Jisung said. 

“I don’t know him.”

“Your drawings are so cute, Renjunnie,” Jisung said with a slight pout. 

The tips of Renjun’s ears turned red, “Thanks.”

Hyunjin wanted to ask Jisung about Minho. He seemed a little deflated in the chat earlier and figured Jisung would know since the two were rather close, but he decided against it before he could open his mouth to speak. 

The trios phones all vibrated with a notification, except for Jisung’s which chimed loudly from not being on vibrate mode as usual, but he ignored all the stares. 

  
  


**Execute Jaemin**

**nana.min**

I love finding random ass moomin doodles in my bag

**in.june**

(-:

**hwang.jin**

why do u two never use ya know

the private messaging system this app has

**nana.min**

I had to share something important

**in.june**

youre not the only person who I put doodles into their bag

**j.one**

do u put any in mine????

**in.june**

I did once but u never said anything

**hwang.jin**

u never put any in mine)=

**in.june**

I doodle on your papers

uve been blessed with my art that way

**hwang.jin**

fair

**j.one**

HEY

RENJUN

**in.june**

WHAT

**j.one**

U SHOULD COME TO MY FRIENDS GALLERY

ON FRIDAY

**in.june**

hhhhh

I cant friday

**hwang.jin**

BOO

**j.one**

WHY)))))=

**in.june**

no reason

**nana.min**

we have to stay for basketball tryouts and then we have cheer practice

**hwang.jin**

hm

I know who im seeing friday anyways then

**in.june**

hhhhhh

please dont look at me at all

**j.one**

why do u guys have to wait

**nana.min**

because we use the gym duh

**j.one**

makes sense

**in.june**

and

because its easier to just vibe in the gym than go home and come back

**j.one**

fair enough

**hwang.jin**

have a nice day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its time to Hurt Minho’s Feelings!! =)!


	5. Chapter 5

Basketball tryouts were definitely the worst part of the day. They weren’t hard and Hyunjin was very good at basketball, but tryouts were always nerve wracking. He had almost gotten hit with the ball when the cheerleaders came into the gym to watch, distracted by Jaemin dragging his boyfriend into the room. 

The coach blew the whistle and half the people on the court immediately left to get water, some stayed and passed the ball around for fun. Hyunjin immediately made his way to the trio he knew. He made eye contact with Renjun who quickly put Jaemin in front of him in a panic. 

“Hey, Hwang,” Jaemin greeted. 

He smiled and flopped down next to them, tired from the game they played. 

“Hi,” Felix greeted. Hyunjin gave him a small wave before sitting up. 

He hadn’t noticed the three of them had bows on the back of their heads that matched the girl’s. There was something different about the uniform Jaemin was wearing compared to the ones Felix and Renjun were wearing and maybe he was too tired to piece it together immediately. Jaemin was the only one of the three boys wearing sweatpants. Felix and Renjun had chosen the option of wearing the skirts. 

“No way,” Hyunjin gaped at the two, pushing Jaemin away from Renjun who’s face immediately reddened. 

“Don’t look at me!” Renjun demanded, trying his best to cover his legs. 

“You look fine, Renjun,” Jaemin said with a roll of his eyes. 

“I have chicken legs, Nana!” Renjun hissed, “This was a mistake!”

“Stop whining,” One of the girls said, Hyunjin recognized her from his class, but couldn’t put a name to the face, “You look fine! How many times do we have to tell you this?”

“You’ll have to kill me for me to believe you,” Renjun told her. 

“We can arrange that,” Jaemin said, grabbing Renjun’s hand. 

“Alright!” The coach called, “The results will be posted Wednesday next week! Enjoy the weekend everyone,” He said before making his way into the office right outside the gymnasium. 

“That’s my cue,” Hyunjin said, standing up, “Good luck with practice,” He gave the three a thumbs up. 

Felix smiled, the oldest leaving the room before they could say anything else to him. He needed to shower and change quickly for the gallery exhibit. 

  
  
  


The gallery was surprisingly crowded and  _ large.  _ It looked more like a museum and from first glance had traditional paintings that were probably a fortune to purchase. Hyunjin had been expecting something smaller and simple, but apparently Minho’s parents were richer than he thought. 

The normally calm and collected Minho looked stressed and upset as he greeted people which was mainly middle aged adults and college students, but it was hard to tell he was in a bad mood as he had a polite smile on his face. He sighed in relief upon seeing his friends as if he had been holding his breath the entire time. 

“You guys can go upstairs,” He told them. His eyes scanned the group, putting on a smile that was more fake than the one he was giving all the strangers. 

“Where is me?” Jeongin was practically bouncing in excitement, holding Woojin and Seungmin’s hand as the group tried to find the photography section of the gallery. 

It was towards the back of the building, past some beautifully made ceramics than Hyunjin had taken an interest in. 

Minho immediately collapsed onto one of the benched when he joined them, burying his face in his hands and taking a deep breath, regaining his composure before anyone could say anything. 

“Min,” Woojin tapped his shoulder, while everyone was looking at Seungmin’s photo, “You okay?”

“Of course I am,” His voice broke slightly, “Just a bit nervous.”

Hyunjin bit back a frown as he looked at all the photos on the walks. Seungmin was pointing out what he liked about it and the techniques used, finding it much more interesting and enjoyable than everyone else was. 

Hyunjin saw Minho scan the group once more before turning on his heels and exiting to the main part of the gallery now. 

Hyunjin sat next to Woojin on one of the benches, Changbin sandwiching him in. 

“He’s so upset,” Changbin observed from where they could see Minho in the larger room. 

Woojin and Hyunjin nodded. 

“He’s upset Chan didn’t come,” Woojin said, making sure the youngest two were distracted enough before saying anything. Seungmin was holding Jeongin’s hand, showing him a photo on the other side of the gallery. 

“The guys  _ constantly _ busy,” Changbin said, swinging an arm over Hyunjin’s shoulders, “I mean, stage manager for pretty much everything, swim team captain, drama club VP,  _ and  _ AP classes?”

“Still,” Woojin said, “He might get over it, but he’s stressing himself out right now.”

“Wonder why,” Hyunjin thought out loud. 

Woojin grimaced at his words, but didn’t say anything. He stood from the bench, making his way over to Jeongin and Seungmin. 

Changbin grabbed Hyunjin’s arm, dragging him over towards Minho who was staring at one of the paintings. 

Minho had been painting for his whole life. As he told the story, his parents declared him a prodigy at a young age and put him into many art programs. He could point out hundreds of artist’s works, paint in different styles, use a large amount of different mediums, and grab people’s attention with his art and colors. He had plenty of scholarships lined up for him for schools in and out of Korea and it excited Minho a lot even if he tried to keep it hidden. 

“This painting is called Cat and Butterfly,” Minho told the two, not looking away from the painting, “It was painting by Kim Hongdo in-“

“Can you show us your paintings, Min?” Changbin interrupted. 

Minho looked at the two in shock, eyes flicking back and forth from them and the painting on the wall before he gave them a small smile and a nod, “In the studio upstairs.”

  
  
  


“I didn’t even know your parents owned a gallery, Min,” Hyunjin said, examining one of the many brushes in Minho’s studio. 

The oldest shrugged, “Not something to really flaunt I guess.”

“You kidding?” Changbin smacked his arm, “This place is  _ definitely  _ worth flaunting! Some of those paintings had to be millions of won!”

Minho didn’t say anything after that. He just tried to clean up the mess that is his studio. 

Hyunjin went through some of the paintings on the desk. All of them were done in pastel colored paints in a style he wouldn’t be able to name even if he guessed. Some of the paintings were his cats and a couple were portraits of Chan. 

He looked at the other stack on the desk, sketches of portraits. He went through the stack, eyes widening at a familiar face. 

“Woah!” Hyunjin exclaimed, successfully earning the attention of Minho, “Is this Jinyoung?” He held up the sketch to the other two. 

Minho leapt for the sketch, carefully snatching it out of Hyunjin’s hands, “Don’t go through my stuff!” He scolded, “This was supposed to be a surprise!”

“For who?”

“You!” Minho threw the papers back onto his desk, “Thanks for ruining it you ass.”

“How was I supposed to know!”

“By not going through my stuff!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating Anything for so long I’ve been lowkey (highkey) going through it & super busy ._.


	6. Chapter 6

“I’m spending the night,” Jisung announced, inviting himself into Hyunjin’s house. Kkami jumped up and down in excitement when Jisung entered. 

“Mom!” Hyunjin called out, “Jisung is sleeping over unannounced again!”

No response. 

“Yeah, come in,” Hyunjin said, taking Jisung’s stuff before he could toss it onto the floor, “Is it a blanket fort or cuddle in my room type of night?”

“Cuddle in the blanket fort,” Jisung said, immediately making his way into the living room while Hyunjin went to the closet in the hallway to grab spare blankets. 

He tossed all of the blankets onto Jisung who let out a muffled giggle. He made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a good amount of snacks and his laptop from the table where he had left it while writing an essay. 

He entered the living room again, Jisung hard at work on making the blanket fort. 

“Get pillows,” He told Hyunjin, who did as he was told and grabbed pillows from his bedroom and then the couch. He brought Kkami’s dog bed as well and placed it under the fort, knowing the chihuahua would make his way there at some point in the night. Jisung always liked playing with the dog. 

“So what’s up?” Hyunjin asked, laying on top of the smaller boy. 

Jisung was silent. 

Hyunjin crawled off of him and sat next to him, waiting for him to answer. 

“I have a really big crush on Jeno,” He finally said. 

“That’s not surprising,” Hyunjin admitted. 

“What!” Jisung glared at him with no real malice behind it. 

”You always get so flustered around him and you constantly call him hot,” Hyunjin listed, “You find anything to compliment him about, you stare at him, like  _ a lot _ , you-“

“Okay!” Jisung interrupted with a smile, “I get it!” He frowned again. 

“What?” Hyunjin asked, poking his cheek.

Jisung swatted his hand away, “Nothing.”

“When did you realize you liked him?” Hyunjin asked instead. 

“Before Chuseok break.”

“ _ What?” _ Hyunjin was taken aback, “ _ You  _ kept something to yourself for that long?”

Jisung smacked his arm with his sleeve, “Yes! I did! I was trying to figure out my feelings this entire time!”

“I didn’t know it was possible for you to keep a secret for more than two hours,” Hyunjin teased. 

_ “Jinnie!” _ Jisung whined, “This is serious!”

“Okay, okay,” Hyunjin put his hands up in mock surrender, “Why is this so serious?”

“Because…” He sighed, “I don’t want to date anyone who isn’t my soulmate,” He confessed, “I’ll get too attached to someone I’m not destined to be with.”

Hyunjin blinked at him. He hadn’t been expecting it to get deep. 

It was common for a lot of people to feel the way Jisung did about dating. Most people would save it for when they found their soulmate so that they wouldn’t have to say a painful goodbye to their current partner. 

Chan and Minho were a couple that had been dating for almost a year and no marks ever showed. They both knew one day they would breakup, go with their soulmates, and that was that. It was a high school relationship, but it would still hurt a lot when it ended and a lot of people wanted to avoid that. 

Renjun and Jaemin were a case that was becoming more common, but was still rare. They met in middle school and their soulmate marks showed almost immediately, they stayed as friends for a long time and only started to date once they got into high school. It was always hard to ignore the lavender color on the back of Renjun’s hand when he was near Jaemin. Sometimes the emerald line on Jaemin’s spine was visible, but not often. 

To say Hyunjin was jealous of the two was an understatement. They found each other quickly and at a young age, their relationship was beyond healthy, and they managed to not rub it in everyone’s face that they were soulmates. Their relationship felt more like a close friendship, but everyone knew they’d be together for a long time.

Ever the romanticist, Hyunjin wanted to find his soulmate soon, but still let it be a special moment when they found each other. 

Hyunjin wasn’t all that sure what to say. He never really thought Jisung was that type of person if he was being honest. 

“I don’t know,” Jisung shrugged, “Renjun gave me his Disney+ password so fire up the laptop!”

Hyunjin waited a beat before letting the past conversation end. 

“I think you mean Jaemin gave it to you,” Hyunjin said, flicking Jisung’s forehead. 

“Nah,” He said, trying to get Kkami over to them, “He never gave it to Jaemin. I asked him why and he said he would rather shoot himself in the foot.”

“I will never understand those two-“

“Kkami!” Jisung whined, “Come here boy!”

Hyunjin snickered, playing a movie while his dog ignored his friend. 

  
  
  


“But soft! What the hell does that even mean?” Hyunjin tossed his script book onto the floor. 

Felix chuckled beside him, “Is that the only thing you have memorized?”

“No,” Hyunjin lied. 

“Good because we can’t even do that part if this is supposed to be two minutes.”

Hyunjin looked at him, “Where do we start then?”

Felix looked over the page, showing it to the older and tapping his finger next to a paragraph, “At ‘I take thee at thy word’ would probably be the best place. What do you think?”

Hyunjin honestly couldn’t care less. He just wanted this to be over as soon as possible.

“I think that’ll be fine,” He said, glancing over the text, “The lines look evened out enough.”

Felix nodded his head, “And it still gets the point across.”

“When do we present this?” 

Felix thought for a moment, “Next week? We have plenty of time to memorize and block it, but we should start by reading through and finding the two minute mark.”

Hyunjin nodded his head again. It was obvious Felix knew what he was doing so it would be best to just follow his lead while pulling his own weight. 

Hyunjin found the page in his book again, “I take thee at thy word.”

  
  
  


**Execute Jaemin**

**j.one**

fellas

**nana.min**

owo

**j.one**

I forgot

**in.june**

amazing speech

**hwang.jin**

dont bully him

**ksminnie**

you should bully him

**in.june**

nana

**j.one**

no =(

**nana.min**

what

bully him

**hwang.jin**

no!!!

**in.june**

ily

**nana.min**

ily too 

**hwang.jin**

wait

bully him

**j.one**

WHY

**in.june**

🔫

**j.one**

=(

I hate this family

**ksminnie**

so much is happening at once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hold ur rips to this fic


	7. Chapter 7

“Roll for charisma,” Seungmin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he reached for his own di. 

Changbin grabbed the twenty sided di, throwing onto the table and looking at the number it landed on. 

“Eighteen!” He looked at Seungmin expectantly.

“You successfully seduce the sorcerer,” He sighed, not elaborating on the story. 

“Yes!” Changbin cheered, “I did that for you Lee Minho!” 

Minho glanced up from his book at the other table, giving him a weak smile before putting his attention back to his book. 

“Min, you should come play with us,” Chan tried. 

Minho didn’t look up from his book, “I’m fine. I have homework.”

Chan frowned, “Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

“I’m fine.”

Hyunjin could see the restraint Chan put to not get out of his seat and try his best to comfort his boyfriend. If Minho wanted to be comforted then he would say it by cuddling up to Chan. 

“I hate this party so much,” Seungmin said, pushing his glasses further up his nose, “Why do you guys have to try and fuck everything in this game?”

“I don’t Seungmin,” Jeongin said.

“I know, Innie,” Seungmin glared at Changbin, “I’m glad someone doesn’t.”

The two started bickering then, Jisung joining in when Seungmin threatened to throw a high level dragon at them again. Chan took this as his chance to sneak away from the table, gaining Hyunjin’s attention as the Australian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

“You sure you’re okay?” He asked Minho. Hyunjin could just barely hear over the arguing from the others. 

“I’m fine,” Minho told him. 

Chan kissed the side of his head, but Minho more or less ignored him, continuing to read his book. Chan sighed, “Okay.”

Chan took his seat at the table again. He was about to say something when Minho slammed his book shut, effectively shutting up the entire group. He shoved his book into his bag before storming out of the library, practically tossing the door open. 

Chan exhaled in frustration, “What is  _ up _ with him?” He asked to nobody in particular. 

Hyunjin looked at Woojin who shook his head, silently telling him to not say anything. 

“Maybe he’s stressed,” Jeongin said, “He seemed stressed last friday too.”

“Min isn’t very good at handling adults, so that was probably why,” Jisung covered up, playing with the dice on the table. 

Chan huffed, half believing the younger boy, annoyance clear on his face before it switched to one of concern. 

  
  
  


**Minho Named The Group Chat**

**j.one**

fellas

is it gay to wanna hold a guys hand

**mint.rat**

not if you have socks on

**j.one**

oh thank god

I had socks on

**hwang.jin**

basketball is stupid this was a mistake

**binniebaby**

thats what you get for doing sports

**ksminnie**

im surprised you even show up to school

**binniebaby**

)=

I like creative writing class

and I get to see hyunjin every day 💝💝💝

**hwang.jin**

o-owo

🥰

**binniebaby**

(;

**woojbear**

I can never tell if you have an actual crush on hyunjinnie or if this is like a minho jisung situation

**j.one**

idk what you mean

minho and I are deadass in love

**mint.rat**

💜

**j.one**

see

**mint.rat**

we just arent soulmates

but were gonna get married

**j.one**

speaking of soulmates

where tf is chan

**mint.rat**

I changed his password 

**woojbear**

why

**j.one**

bet

**mint.rat**

im mad at him

**binniebaby**

we can tell

**hwang.jin**

^^^

**yang_innie**

yeah )=

**mint.rat**

cant believe all of you can tell and not him,,,

whatever

hell figure it out 

**j.one**

😐

**hwang.jin**

anyways

kkami got a new sweater

**mint.rat**

dori got a new one too he isnt special

**hwang.jin**

)=<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hows quarantine going fellas. my city just went on lockdown so F


	8. Chapter 8

**Execute Jaemin**

**nana.min**

guess who just got shoved in a closet

**hwang.jin**

u already came out jaemin get out of there

**nana.min**

no im scared to

**j.one**

?????

why?

**nana.min**

so

renjun invited me over right

and he was like “my brothers arent home so we can scream at movies now” and I said BET so obviously I make my way over there very quickly because I wanna scream frozen lyrics BUT GUESS WHO FUCKIN COMES HOME HALFWAY THROUGH LET IT GO

NONE OTHER THAN HUANG KUN

YOU KNOW 

HIS OLDEST BROTHER

so renjun shoved me into the closet and told me to not move ahaha

**hwang.jin**

renjun has brothers???

**nana.min**

THATS WHAT U TOOK FROM THIS??

**j.one**

wait I didnt know he had brothers either

**nana.min**

y e s

kun isnt in school 

sicheng is in his last year

yukhei is in his second

**hwang.jin**

bruh

how did we never learn this

**nana.min**

he talks about his brothers

**j.one**

im

**nana.min**

like a lot

**j.one**

ok no fuck u he has never once said those are his brothers

oh yukhei??

I know him

**nana.min**

he terrifies me

**j.one**

hes p chill

oh

**nana.min**

I am scared of all his brothers

**hwang.jin**

ffffffffff

stupid

whatd you do to make u scared of them

**nana.min**

I did absolutely nothing

NOTHING

I playfully shoved his arm and they went FERAL but then renjun PUSHED ME TO THE GROUND AND ITS FINE??

**j.one**

u attacked first

**nana.min**

it was a vibe check

**in.june**

fuck

kun 100% knows ur there

I am: in so much trouble

**hwang.jin**

LMAO

**ksminnie**

smh

**j.one**

o fuc

its seungmin

**ksminnie**

you had ONE rule to follow

**in.june**

LEAV EME ALONE

**ksminnie**

smfh

take him out of the closet and just face it

he already knows hes there

**in.june**

okay

jaemin is gay

**nana.min**

only sometimes

**hwang.jin**

what

**nana.min**

I wear socks sometimes

**j.one**

FUCK YEAH 😎 

**nana.min**

😎

**ksminnie**

🤡🤡🤡

thats what all of you are

clowns

**j.one**

release the clowns

**hwang.jin**

WAIT

IM NOT A CLOWN FOR ONCE

**ksminnie**

oh trust me ur THE clown

**hwang.jin**

fuck :(

**in.june**

oh I just got grounded Hard no one text the gc 🤠

**ksminnie**

smfh

**j.one**

how long?

**in.june**

only a couple days

**hwang.jin**

w

where did jaemin go

**j.one**

F

**ksminnie**

F

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I swear I thought I updated this like a week ago not a month ago- anyways follow my instagram 👉👈

**Author's Note:**

> to be or not to be a panicked gay
> 
> [Other Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somerandompan/works)
> 
> [Discord Server](https://discord.gg/sfrf9Qm)
> 
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/peachchutv)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachchutv.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peachchu.tv/)


End file.
